Retrospect
by Synthetically
Summary: Those one-sentence stories that follow snippets of Makoto and Chiaki's relationship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. **If I did, I probably wouldn't be sobbing my eyes out every time I watch it ... Wait, scratch that, even if I did own it, I'd be sobbing my eyes out.

So I've been reading a few of those one-sentence challenges lately, and got inspired to write one of my own. But I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, OOC-ness, parts that don't make sense, etc.

Chiaki x Makoto

* * *

1; _Skirt_

He's relatively surprised when she shows up for karaoke in a pink blouse and frilly skirt; when he asks why she's wearing such an out-of-character and feminine outfit, she hits him on the head, fuming that he doesn't remember his comment a week ago, when he teased her that she might actually look attractive if she dressed like an actual girl.

2; _Waiting_

Whenever he and Chiaki were late for their regular meetings with Makoto at the baseball diamond, Kousuke remarks with amusement, the short-haired girl would always run up to greet the latter first, a huge grin lighting up her face.

3; _Groceries_

As stupid as it sounds, every time she goes to the grocery store, she avoids the aisle containing the carrots – the bright colour of the vegetable reminds her of his fiery hair.

4; _Kiss _

When their lips brush and touch, she wishes that she could time-leap to that moment any time she wanted so she can experience that warm rush and that soft embrace again and again.

5; _Detention_

He grumbles to himself, protesting to the tomboyish girl sitting sullenly in front of him that getting detention because they were talking during class was completely unfair; somehow, despite all his complaints, he finds that he really doesn't mind sitting alone with her in the nearly-empty classroom.

6; _Baseball_

When she proposes that the trio should play a proper game of baseball instead of just playing catch, he retorts jokingly that she wouldn't even make it to second base with him around; for some reason, she blushes at the thought.

7; _Girlfriend_

"So Kousuke got a girlfriend," mutters the short-haired girl to herself, glancing at the napping figure of the orange-haired boy beside her; after making sure he's truly asleep, she adds, "Maybe if we're desperate enough, us two loners will have to date each other …" – she doesn't notice the upward quirk of his lips once those words leave her mouth.

8; _Procrastination_

She complains to him over the phone, protesting against the tremendous amount of homework they were unjustifiably given, before offering him an invitation to her house to finish their numerous essays – he accepts instantly, even though it's apparent they were never going to get anything done.

9; _Scare_

The protagonist screams as the ghost consumes yet another human soul, and she shrieks, hiding her face in his shirt to turn away from the scary horror film – he tightens his grip slightly, fearing, not the movie, but the time that he'll finally have to let her go.

10; _Tears_

Just like that, he's gone, gone from her, gone from this time, gone from her life; she thinks to herself, her mind overtaken by his missing presence, "If the river in front of me was empty, I could refill it with my tears."

11; _Running_

_She'll come running, _he keeps on thinking, those words sweeping through his thoughts like a hungry wave, _she'll come running to me_ – and no doubt she will, her arms open and welcoming, her eyes forever bright, a fresh grin on her face.

12; _Popular_

"Chiaki's getting more and more popular with the girls, isn't he, that rascal?" Kousuke laughs to her at lunch one day; he misses the sudden intake of her breath and the slightly sharp tone underneath her calm composure when she responds, "Oh, is he?"

13; _Tickets_

He casually asks for her opinion about a popular band before class starts; he quickly shoves the pair of concert tickets deeper in his pocket when she states that they're "overrated and at all talented" and that her little sister could probably sing better.

14; _Rant_

She's gripping about how some stupid high school girls would do anything for their boyfriends and wouldn't even _think_ for themselves if they were told to do something unrecognizable and idiotic; she's left speechless when he leans forward and asks quietly, "If I was your boyfriend, would you do _anything _for _me?"_

15; _Rejection_

The reason why she rejects all of her blind dates is because none of them are quite as spectacular as the boy waiting for her in the future.

16; _Gift_

When he presents to her the small, elegant box, her face lights up and she delicately pries it open; her following doubtful reminder of "I don't have pierced ears …" made him want to smack himself in the face.

17; _Reassurance_

Her attempt at reassuring him with the comment, "It's not like I'd wear something as expensive and as beautiful as this in the first place!" did little to quench his embarrassment.

18; _Note_

She's running her fingertips over his empty desk when a small, crumpled note shoved in the corner catches her eye; a faint smile is on her lips when she unfolds the piece of paper and reads his messy handwriting: _I love you, Makoto._

19; _Plans_

His schedule for the weekend was to tell everyone that he was busy so he could sleep all day, but when she calls him, asking him if he wants to see the latest movie with her, he doesn't hesitate crushing his carefully-made plans to dash out the door.

20; _Victory_

He finds himself cheering her on as she swings the bat with the force of a moving truck and hits a home run; he quickly shuts his mouth and wipes that idiotic smile off his face when Kousuke reminds him that she's on the other team.

21; _Sky_

He looks up to stare, mesmerized, at the clear, never-ending sky that stretches out for eternity; he doesn't realize that somewhere out there, she's gazing out at the same cerulean colour as he is.

22; _Regret_

He often curses himself for not declaring his feelings to her while he had the chance; at the same time, she's regretting her foolish decision to time-leap and run away after he confessed during that fateful bike ride that never happened in his eyes.

23; _Angel_

When she's sleeping, her face softens, her features relax, and her mouth somehow twitches naturally into a small smile, making her look like an angel despite her tomboyish attitude.

24; _Night_

He still remembers the day when he first walked into the classroom, trying to ignore the watchful eyes that followed him – his eyes were down, his muscles were tensed, and his attitude was as dark and melancholic as a night without stars.

25; _Day_

But she brought a bit of light back into his life, and soon, the thought of setting his sights on the painting faded from his mind as he learned to smile as bright as day with her by his side.

* * *

I wrote twenty-five of these just to test it out - please tell me if you liked them or if I should do more.

I liked some better than others, and a few of them might not make a lot of sense, so sorry about that.

Please leave a review!


End file.
